Lauschen, eine verlorene Wette und
by alluju
Summary: ...peinliche Momente im Fahrstuhl. Daniel hat eine Wette verloren. Worum es in der Wette ging, lest selbst! (SJ)


**Titel: **Lauschen, eine verlorene Wette und peinliche Momente im Fahrstuhl

**Autor:** Alluju

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** S/J, D/J

**Anmerkung:** Das Ding hier ist aus Langeweile entstanden, da ich mich nicht mehr ins Internet einwählen konnte, weil T-Online der Meinung war, ich solle nach mehreren Jahren doch verschiedene ID'S und son Kram eingeben. Tja, und die hat mein Bruder in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen und der ist einen Tag vorher in Urlaub gefahren. Da alle anderen Menschen auch im Urlaub waren, hing ich also hier alleine zuhause fest und hatte kein Internet. Also beschäftigt man sich eben anderweitig und schreibt schwachsinnige FF'S, weil man langsam unter Entzugserscheinungen leidet... Also nehmt das hier nicht allzu ernst. Es ist ungebetat und wirklich nur ein Snack für zwischendurch. Also seht über eventuell vorhandene inhaltliche Fehler hinweg und genießt einfach einen neuen Shippermoment. Feedback wird aber trotzdem verlangt. gg Ach ja, wer zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, kann vielleicht kleine Funken zwischen Daniel und Janet erkennen. Aber wirklich nur ganz kleine.

**Inhalt:** Daniel hat eine Wette verloren. Worum es in der Wette ging, lest selbst!

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

"Daniel!", hallte es durch die Gänge vor Dr. Daniel Jacksons Büro und schreckte ihn aus seiner Arbeit. Völlig aufgebracht und aufgeregt schlidderte Janet Frasier die Gänge des SGC's entlang und schaffte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Kurve in Daniels Büro. Nach Luft ringend stand sie vor ihm und starrte ihn an. Daniel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, so sehr verwirrte ihn Janets Verhalten. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen Janet Daniel nur noch heftig atmend anblickte und Daniel sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, schloss sie die Tür zu seinem Büro und lehnte sich an sie.

"Sie schulden mir 50 Dollar, Daniel!", sagte sie schließlich und lächelte triumphierend. Daraufhin blickte Daniel nur noch verwirrter auf die Ärztin hinab.

"50 Dollar? Wieso 50... Oh!", stammelte er und ließ dann auch ein kleines Lächeln hervorblitzen. "Sind Sie sicher, Janet?", fragte er noch einmal zur Sicherheit. Janet nickte heftig und ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

"Ich habe es höchstpersönlich eben gerade gesehen. Na ja, mehr gehört... aber das tut ja jetzt auch nichts zur Sache. Fakt ist, dass ich von Anfang an recht hatte und Sie nicht!" Mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf Daniel.

"Wie meinen Sie das, mit dem mehr gehört, als gesehen?", fragte Daniel jedoch weiter und ignorierte ihre Bemerkung. Janet blickte kurz unschuldig zu Boden. Daraufhin begann Daniel den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, sie haben gelauscht!", sagte er und sah sie dabei vorwurfsvoll an. Janet blickte unschuldig zurück und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, der vor Daniels Schreibtisch stand.

"Na ja, ich wollte gar nicht lauschen, aber dieses Thema beschäftigt und interessiert mich nun mal sehr. Und als die beiden so alleine auf der Krankenstation saßen, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders.", antwortete sie leise. "Aber das ist doch jetzt auch unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass es endlich geklappt hat!", setzte sie noch schnell hinterher, als Daniel schon wieder etwas erwidern wollte. Dieser schluckte seine eigentliche Bemerkung herunter und erkannte, dass Janets Lauscherei wirklich erst einmal unwichtig war. Außerdem war er viel zu neugierig, als dass er ihr in diesem Moment eine Moralpredigt halten wollte. Statt dessen lächelte er wieder und sah Janet direkt an.

"Und was ist nun genau passiert?"

"Also, der Colonel kam mit Sam im Schlepptau auf die Krankenstation. Sam hatte wohl wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und wie Jack nun mal so ist, hat er sie kurzerhand zu mir geschleppt, damit ich sie zwei Tage krankschreibe. Er tut eben alles, damit sie sich nicht überanstrengt.", erklärte sie.

"Ja, warum nur?", warf Daniel wohl wissend ein.

"Genau das habe ich in dem Moment auch gedacht, als er sie mit sorgenvollen und empörten Augen zu mir schleppte.", sagte sie.

"Und, haben sie ihr den Urlaub verschrieben?", wollte Daniel wissen. Janet nickte.

"Oh ja. Und dazu muss ich sagen, dass die beiden unheimlich clever sind. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mich so lange täuschen können." Ein verachtendes und doch freundliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Daniel zog wieder die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie fragend an.

"Wieso täuschen?"

"Tja, nachdem ich Sam zwei Tage beurlaubt hatte, sah ich mir den Colonel genauer an und legte fest, dass SG1 wieder Urlaub verdient hätte. Deshalb wollte ich für euch alle eine Woche Urlaub genehmigen lassen. Ich ging also zu General Hammond und regelte das."

"Soll das etwa heißen, dass wir wirklich eine Woche Urlaub haben?", fragte Daniel freudig. Janet nickte.

"Ja, und zwar ab morgen, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Danke, Janet! Aber was hat es nun mit dem Täuschen auf sich?", kam er wieder aufs Thema zurück. Janets Lächeln ließ nach und machte einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck Platz. Sie erzählte weiter.

"Ich kam also wenige Minuten später vom General zurück, um den beiden bescheid zu sagen. Ich habe sie vorher in mein Büro geschickt, damit sie nicht die Krankenschwestern bei ihrer Arbeit stören, wenn sie da immer rumstehen. Ich wollte also gerade die Tür zu meinem Büro öffnen, als ich ihre Stimmen hörte." Sie unterbrach kurz und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Sie klangen so anders, so vertraut.", erklärte sie weiter. Daniel nickte verstehend.

"Und dann kam der Teil mit dem Lauschen.", schlussfolgerte er. Janet biss sich verlegen auf ihre Unterlippe und sah Daniel an. Dieser schmunzelte nur.

"Na ja, das hat mich eben verwundert. Also wollte ich nur kurz hören, worüber sie redeten.", sagte sie schließlich.

"Und über was redeten sie?", fragte Daniel neugierig.

"Tja, das erste was mich verwunderte, war, dass sie sich mit Vornamen ansprachen. Und dann glaubte ich mich verhört zu haben! Die hatten das alles eiskalt geplant!" Janet gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen, während sie erzählte.

"Was hatten sie geplant?", hakte Daniel nach.

"Na, die Sache mit dem Urlaub. Nach dem was ich verstanden habe, wollten sie endlich mal wieder ungestört sein und da wäre eine Woche Urlaub natürlich die praktischste Lösung. Also haben sie das so eingefädelt, dass ich SG1 beurlaube!", antwortete sie entrüstet.

"Wie, sie wollten _mal wieder_ ungestört sein?", fragte Daniel erstaunt. Janet stand entrüstet auf, als Daniel das fragte. Sie lief zu einem von Daniels Regalen, auf denen eine menge Fotos standen. Sie zeigten SG1 auf verschiedenen Missionen oder Ausflügen. Eines der Fotos interessierte Janet am meisten. Sie nahm es und betrachtete es. Darauf waren SG1 vor etwa drei Monaten abgebildet, als sie in Washington auf einem wissenschaftlichen Kongress waren. Sam hatte damals den General gebeten dort teilzunehmen, da es größtenteils um Stargatetechnologie ging und für die weitere Entwicklung des Programms nur förderlich sein konnte. Sam redete so lange auf den General ein, bis er sich einverstanden erklärte, SG1 komplett dorthin zu schicken und nicht nur sie. Den Kopf schüttelnd ging Janet wieder zu Daniel und drückte ihm das Bild in die Hand.

"Erinnern sie sich noch an diesen Kongress?", fragte sie ihn. Daniel nahm das Bild entgegen und nickte.

"Ja, das war vor vielleicht drei Monaten und wir hatten ziemlich viel Spaß, während der freien Tage. Sogar Jack hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal über die vielen Wissenschaftler aufgeregt..." Überlegend sah er Janet an. "Sie meinen doch nicht etwa, dass...", setzte er an, wurde jedoch von Janet unterbrochen.

"...dass sie dort schon zusammen waren? Doch, das waren sie. Und wissen sie was? Sie haben mich anscheinend schon viel öfter so hinterhältig gelinkt! Damals hatte ich auch meinen Segen gegeben, dass diese wenigen Tage SG1 mal ganz gut tun würden. Und jetzt raten sie, warum ich das getan habe!", forderte sie ihn auf. Daniel verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Jack hatte ihnen gesagt, dass die Abwechslung ganz gut tun würde, da wir schon ewig keinen Urlaub mehr hatten.", antwortete er. Janet nickte.

"Ja, genauso war es. Mit einer Ergänzung. Irgendwie haben sie es wohl hingekriegt, dass ich Sam beim Schlafen in ihrem Labor erwische. Da ist mir natürlich der Kragen geplatzt und ich habe den General gebeten, auch den Colonel, Sie und Teal'c dorthin zu schicken, damit ihr Sam vom zu vielem Arbeiten abhalten könnt. Denn ich wusste genau, dass Sam diese wenigen tage allein bei diesem Kongress nur genutzt hätte, um sogar die Nächte durchzuarbeiten." Daniel schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

"Jetzt ist mir natürlich auch klar, dass ich die beiden während der einzelnen Vorträgen so selten gesehen habe. Verdammt, sind die beiden dreist!", sagte Daniel lachend und fuhrt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Aber ich finde es schön, dass sie endlich zueinander gefunden haben. Immerhin hat es lange genug gedauert. Was meinen Sie, Janet, wie lange sind die beiden wohl schon zusammen?", fragte er die Ärztin, die sich mittlerweile wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Janet zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also mindestens drei Monate. Wer weiß, wie lange sie ihr Versteckspiel schon durchziehen. Warum hat Sam mir nichts erzählt? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", fragte Janet enttäuscht.

"Janet, Sie wissen von uns beiden doch wohl noch am besten, wie die Regeln diesbezüglich aussehen. Sie wollten wohl kein Risiko eingehen." Daniel sah Janet ernst an, welche immer noch betrübt aussah.

"Aber ich würde die beiden doch niemals verraten. Und Sie sicherlich auch nicht, Daniel.", erwiderte sie. Daraufhin wusste auch Daniel keine Antwort und legte das Foto, welches er immer noch in der Hand hatte, auf seinen Schreibtisch.

"Sie haben sich das bestimmt genau überlegt und wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass sie uns nicht einweihen wollen, dann müssen wir das akzeptieren. Irgendwann werden sie sowieso nicht drum herum kommen, Janet.", versuchte er sie aufzubauen. Sie nickte verstehend.

"Ja, Sie haben recht, Daniel. Vielleicht erzählen sie es uns ja demnächst. Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass sie es endlich geschafft haben und bekomme auch noch 50 Dollar von Ihnen.", sagte sie verschmitzt. Daniel grinste sie an und erhob sich.

"Darf ich vorschlagen die 50 Dollar in ein gemeinsames Essen zu investieren?", fragte er sie. Janet schaute lächelnd zu ihm auf und erhob sich dann ebenfalls. Sie hakte sich bei Daniel ein und sie gingen gemeinsam aus seinem Büro.

"Aber gerne doch, Daniel. Eine großartige Idee.", sagte sie lachend.

"Dachte ich mir doch. Wissen Sie eigentlich was unsere beiden Turteltauben in ihrem Urlaub machen wollen?", fragte Daniel sie, während sie auf den Fahrstuhl, der sie an die Oberfläche bringen sollte, warteten.

"Ich glaube sie wollen nach Minnesota fahren. Jedenfalls ist dieses Wort gefallen, als ich die beiden belauscht habe.", sagte sie nur. Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich langsam und Daniel und Janet wollten gerade eintreten, als sie zwei ziemlich zerzauste Personen in ihm vorfanden, die sich gerade ihre Uniformen wiederherrichteten. Mit offenen Mündern starrten sie auf Sam und Jack, die mit hochrotem Kopf im Fahrstuhl standen und unschuldig dreinblickten. Doch schnell fingen sich Janet und Daniel und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl ein, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Daniel lächelte fies, ihm war gerade eine Idee gekommen.

"Hallo, Jack, Sam. Haben Sie auch schon von unserem Urlaub gehört?", fragte er sie ganz unbefangen. Jack räusperte sich und schaute immer wieder nervös zu Sam, die einfach nur dastand und die Wand anstarrte.

"Ja, Daniel, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg nach oben, um nach Hause zu fahren. Und was machen sie beide jetzt noch schönes?", fragte Jack etwas stockend.

"Daniel hat eine Wette verloren und jetzt gehen wir auf seine Rechnung essen.", antworte Janet an Daniels Stelle. Sie wusste was Daniel vor hatte und fand diese kleine Strafe mehr als gerechtfertigt. Jack fuhr sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar und nickte.

"Und was war das für eine Wette?", fragte er so unbefangen wie nur möglich weiter, auch wenn ihm das nicht so richtig gelingen wollte. Janet und Daniel sahen sich grinsend an.

"Ach, wissen Sie, Jack, das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Die Fahrstuhltür sprang auf und Daniel und Janet ließen Sam und Jack alleine im Fahrstuhl stehen.

"Warum sollten wir es Ihnen beiden erzählen? Sie erzählen uns ja anscheinend auch nicht alles.", sagte Daniel noch im gehen.

"Viel Spaß in Minnesota, ihr beiden!", rief Janet hinterher, als sie sich Daniels Wagen näherten. Zurück ließen sie Sam und Jack, die immer noch mit hochroten Köpfen und offenen Mündern im Fahrstuhl standen und sich ansahen. Lachend fuhren Janet und Daniel los und freuten sich schon auf das Ende des Urlaubs, denn nun waren sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lange warten mussten, bis Sam und Jack ihnen endlich erzählen würden, was zwischen ihnen lief.


End file.
